Things Change
by yellowlightning
Summary: what happens when an xmen starts to realize something that they never noticed before..'no matter how much life becomes a routine some things will just change' CH 2 up! [focus: bobby and jubilee]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the XMEN characters from Evolution; well actually I don't own any XMEN.  
  
A/N: This is my first XMEN Fan-Fiction, so like I always tell all my readers 'if you don't have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all'. I haven't watched many episodes with the New Recruits so if the characters are out of character I apologize. Oh, and in this one Jubilee [like in the old school xmen] is favored by Wolverine. Hm, I think I covered everything so enjoy!  
  
Things Change  
  
Letting out a sigh, Jubilee settled for whatever was playing on MTV. Dropping the remote beside her, Jubilee swung her legs over the side of the big comfy armchair. Her eyes wondered away from the Coke commercial as she opened her right hand. 'What a way to spend a Saturday,' thought Jubilee as she watched little sparks ignite on her palm.  
  
"Didn't the Professor warn you about using your powers around electronics," a voice behind spoke up as the fireworks froze into ice.  
  
Jubilee shivered as the tiny pieces of ice fell on her stomach, melting at her body heat. She turned to see Bobby Drake standing at the entrance of the living room with a smile on his face. "And this is coming from the boy who iced the whole hall way floor" commented Jubilee as she brushed the remainder ice particles off her shirt.  
  
"If you took my advice and slid down it you would have realized I was doing you all a favor. It was fun," smirked Bobby as he walked behind the armchair.  
  
"The floor was wet for days," Jubilee flatly reminded him. "Besides, it wasn't so fun when Wolverine walked out of his room, slipped on the ice, and slammed against the wall."  
  
"You're only complaining because as the duty as my best friend you had to sweet talk Wolverine into not grounding me for life," Bobby smiled as he looked at her. "You know he favors you."  
  
"Whatever, you still owe me by the way," Jubilee pointed out as she turned away to gaze at the TV only to see another commercial.  
  
"I know, but right now I have a favor to ask of you," Bobby said as he bended down to rest his head on the back of the armchair.  
  
"If it's for a prank I'm not in the mood," answered Jubilee as she gazed at the brown hair boy. She quickly outgrew her immature phase after the incident with the X-Jet, not wanting to jeopardize her stay at the institute.  
  
"Pranks are so overrated," joked Bobby as Jubilee raised an eyebrow. He never could resist a small prank ever now and then even after getting busted for taking the X-Jet. "Besides, don't tell me you have better things to do like watch Real World. You hate that season."  
  
Jubilee glanced to the TV to see the beginning of Real World play. She hated how he knew her inside and out. "What do you want?" sighed Jubilee as she grabbed the remote and switched the channel to VH1.  
  
"Can't a guy ask for some quality time with his best friend?" Bobby sweetly smiled.  
  
"Just tell me," Jubilee simply responded, knowing very well he needed help with something.  
  
"Not here," muttered Bobby as a bunch of students walked into the room.  
  
"Where than?" asked Jubilee as she watched the students situate themselves around the living. Their presence distracted her, but in the back of her mind she was still wondering what was so secretive that they had to be alone.  
  
"My room," answered Bobby as he stood back up. Those two words caught her complete attention as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Hey Jubilee, you watching or can we change the channel?" one of the kids asked.  
  
+ + +  
  
TBC!!  
  
= = = Line Teaser: "How do I tell you this?" = = =  
  
Note: I know this chapter is short, but I promise to upload the next chapter real soon!! Oh and please review [be nice please btw] because chances are if no one reviews, I won't continue and I'll probably end up deleting this story. Thanks! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the Xmen.  
  
A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the second chapter like promised. Hope you like it. Oh, and if it isn't too much review so that I know whether to continue or not.  
  
Things Change  
  
Jubilee watched as the door shut close and with Bobby on the other side. Apparently Scott needed him for something and she was a little too uninterested on finding out exactly what. So instead of following Scott and Bobby she decided to wait in Bobby's room till he was done.  
  
Turning around, Jubilee gazed around the room shared by Bobby and Ray. Deciding to relax a bit, Jubilee took a seat on Bobby's bed. Taking a picture off of his nightstand, Jubilee leaned back against the wall as she traced her finger over the glass. It was a picture of the XMEN on Christmas day. Jubilee and Bobby were on the side, sitting on a couch, laughing. She couldn't recall at the moment what Bobby said or did to make her go into a fit of giggles, all she could remember was having one of the best laughs with her best friend.  
  
She could always remember smiling, laughing, and having fun with Bobby. Not much saw it, but they were more than just friends who pulled pranks with one another. They confided in one another some of their deepest and darkest secrets and Bobby was one of the few people that had her complete trust.  
  
'Partners in crime,' thought Jubilee as she let out a quiet laugh. None of the new recruits know just how much trouble Bobby and her got in as well as caused, nothing ever too big but did they ever live that title up. But everyone has to grow up.  
  
Just than the door opened snapping the seventeen year old out of her thoughts. "Ice cream?" she questioned as Bobby walked in, tossing her a half of pint of chocolate chip cookie dough. "Seriously, things can't be that bad that you're giving me ice cream."  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes, "It isn't. The freezer isn't working and Scott needed me to freeze it till they can get it working again." He took a seat at the end of his bed across from her handing her a spoon.  
  
"Thanks," Jubilee weakly smiled as she opened the ice cream. "So what was it that you wanted me to help you with?"  
  
"Well, uh--," stuttered Bobby as he got off his bed and began pacing a bit. Jubilee stuffed a scoop of ice cream in her mouth and raised an eyebrow at him. His nervousness was beginning to get to her. Bobby was hardly ever nervous. "How do I tell you this?" He asked both her and himself.  
  
"You just do. You are talking to your best friend here, not some complete stranger," Jubilee reminded him as she resumed back to eating the ice cream. She knew acting like they were having a regular conversation helped.  
  
Jubilee watched as Bobby stopped his pacing and turned to look at her, "I have a date tonight." Jubilee nearly dropped her spoon and her expression went unnoticed as Bobby continued. "Wow, I can't believe I got so worked up in telling you." He grinned and turned to look at Jubilee again.  
  
"That's great," Jubilee managed to say as she blinked. She didn't fail to catch the fact that she hesitated for a few seconds before actually answer and in the back of her mind she wondered why she was so affected by his words. Deciding to push her thoughts to the side to sort out later, Jubilee pulled her gaze away from her ice cream and onto Bobby. "So why take me into your room to tell me? Normally you're announcing your date to the whole mansion."  
  
Bobby gave her a sleepish smile, remembering why telling her was so hard to do. "Yah, um, I--."  
  
"Bobby you've been on a million dates" Jubilee interrupted, she paused for a brief second reminding herself that it never used to bother her before.  
  
"Jubi, I know," Bobby said, causing the lovely Asian to weakly smile at the name he called her by. "It's just.."  
  
His voice trailed again and Jubilee began to realize why. Tonight's date wasn't like all of the other dates; this one mattered more. It wasn't a date just to have fun, but a date that she knew he had high hopes would follow with another. "Who is she?" she asked, not realizing just how soft her voice was.  
  
"A girl at school. You know Rachel from our math class," Bobby answered as he sat back down the edge of his bed. The girl's face flashed in her mind. She remembered Bobby telling her that he thought Rachel was pretty, but she didn't think it developed into a crush.  
  
Things fell silent and Jubilee watch Bobby sit there, nervous, for the first time since she'd known him he was nervous. Placing the ice cream on his nightstand, Jubilee looked at her friend. "Bobby, we aren't fourteen anymore. You don't need me to tell you what to say and what not to say to a girl." Her words made the eighteen year old smile. "Obviously she sees something in you if she said 'yes'. So just be yourself."  
  
"Thanks Jubi," Bobby said with a smile. He watched as Jubilee returned it with another. It grew silent once again, as he continued to gaze at her. Her eyes lowered and the smile faded away and by the look of the expression on her face she was lost in thought. "Hey, I never got the chance to show you."  
  
His voice caught her attention as she glanced up at him to see a big smile plastered on his face. Jubilee watched as Bobby moved closer to her so that he was now right in front of her. Opening his right hand, he slowly covered it with his left. Her eyes darted from his hands to his eyes to see them serious and focus. In a few seconds his eyes lit up and he looked up to meet her gaze with another smile. Removing his left hand, Bobby revealed an ice daisy in his palm leaving her almost breathless.  
  
Jubilee lost herself in a smile and for some reason her thoughts wondered from the moment and the smile slowly disappeared. "Too bad Rachel doesn't know about your powers. Otherwise you could just make her ice figurines," Jubilee quietly whispered, with a tinge of sadness.  
  
Her voice didn't go unnoticed as Bobby frowned, "Hey, you know I never make anyone else but my best friend ice sculptures." Jubilee looked up at Bobby a bit surprised, she didn't know she said it out loud. "It took me a long time to learn how to make this for you so be thankful." His voice shifted from sincere to cocky as he flashed her one of his smiles. He knew that Gerber Daisies were her favorite and had been trying to master making one out of ice for almost three weeks.  
  
Jubilee let out a short laugh, "Aren't I'm always?"  
  
Bobby's eye wondered off of Jubilee and onto the clock, "Oh shoot! I forgot I have training with Logan and Scott at four-thirty."  
  
Jubilee turned around to look at the clock to see it was 4:25. "You better get going before Logan has you go into overtime," Jubilee said as she grabbed the ice cream.  
  
"If that happens, I'll just have to call you over to talk him out of it for me," teased Bobby as he quickly stood up and opened his closet to grab his uniform. He let out a short laugh as he glanced back to see Jubilee stick out her tongue before indulging herself another bite of ice cream.  
  
Jubilee pulled the cold spoon out of her mouth, expecting him to rush out and change at the Danger Room but to her surprise he decided to do the exact opposite. "I'm still in here!" yelled Jubilee as Bobby threw his flannel shirt on his bed and proceeded on taking off his shirt.  
  
"Well, it is MY room," Bobby pointed out teasingly with a grin. He was only trying to get a laugh out of her. He knew taking off his shirt was enough for her to walk out.  
  
"You could of asked me to leave," Jubilee said as she stood up to leave, trying to ignore the fact that all the training and working out Bobby was doing was beginning to show.  
  
"I actually wanted you to stay," joked Bobby as Jubilee pushed him to the side so she could leave.  
  
Jubilee felt her cheeks grow warm and for a split second she panic. "I hope you're late," she quickly retorted as she walked pass him so he couldn't see her face.  
  
"Wait," pleaded Bobby as he grabbed her wrist turning her back around. "Ah." Jubilee turned to see Bobby with his mouth open. Lifting an eyebrow Jubilee let out a soft sigh as she scooped some ice cream and fed him some. He gave her a smile of 'thanks' and without another word Jubilee turned and left.  
  
Walking out of his room, Jubilee shut the door behind her only to run into Kitty. "Hey Jubilee," smiled Kitty as she stopped in front of her.  
  
"Hey Kitty," Jubilee replied with a smile.  
  
"Um, did you just come out of Bobby's room?" asked Kitty as she lifted an eyebrow. A second after a grin appeared on her face and her eyes lit up teasingly.  
  
"Spare me," Jubilee flatly answered. "He has a date tonight." Shoving another scoop of ice cream into her mouth, Jubilee turned and started walking away.  
  
"And you're like okay with that?" questioned Kitty as she stared at the Asian's back only to see her turn around.  
  
"Yeah we are best friends," Jubilee said, her words ringing in her head. It flowed out her like a natural reaction. She was so use to people asking that it was almost a habit to respond with the same exact words, yet this time for some unexplainable reason the words rang in her mind.  
  
"Right and ice cream?" Kitty responded as she pointed at the container, breaking through Jubilee's thoughts and snapping her back to her regular self.  
  
"You're joking right?" laughed Jubilee as Kitty just shrugged her shoulders. Jubilee shook her head and turned back around and continued her way down the hall.  
  
+ + +  
  
TBC!!  
  
= = = Line Teaser: "Oh come on. You know that every single person can tell you how great you look, but you'll only hear it when your best friend says it." = = = 


End file.
